My Cap (Remake novel In Death Series)
by baby baekkie
Summary: Kehidupan Lee Hyukjae seorang polisi yang menikah dengan Kim Kibum, pria kaya raya.Hyukjae mendapat kasus yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, kali ini nyawa suaminya dalam bahaya. Bagaimanakah ia menghadapinya? Mampukah ia menjadi seorang istri sekaligus polisi yang baik? Pair : KiHyuk / other pair


Title : My Cap (Remake Novel In Death series)

Author : Baby baek

Main cast :Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : ( bertambah sesuai alur cerita )

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah ke rate-M)

Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Family / Fantasy

Warning : Genderswitch (GS)

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Just Close**_

* * *

Hyukjae sedang bekerja dikantornya yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, menyusun laporan sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya yang nikmat. Merasa beruntung karna dia akan menikah dengan pria kaya yang bisa memberinya autochef yang terisi dengan bahan asli, bukan simulasi buatan manusia.

Dua jam kemudia matanya mulai pedih, lehernya kaku, ia harus puas dengan laporan yang ia susun untuk atasannya atas kasus yang ia tangani beberapa hari yang lalu. Yeah, selalu ada manusia yang membunuh manusia lainny entah apa alasannya.

Melirik sekilas pada partnernya, Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Laporanku sudah selesai, kurasa aku akan pulang. Kau masih mau bekerja?"

Baekhyun melirik kearah Hyukjae "Aku masih harus merapihkan laporanku, kau pulanglah duluan" Gadis itu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu"

Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari kantornya berjalan menuju basement, tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Gadis itu membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, sedikit merenggut saat mendapati memo dari Kibum di link mobil.

"Kau tidak bisa dihubungi, detektif. Ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan kehadiranku secara pribadi. Kurasa aku sudah ada di Chicago pada saat kau menerima memo ini. Aku akan menginap, kecuali kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan kecil ini dengan cepat. Kau bisa menghubungiku di River Palace kalau perlu, kalau tidak, sampai jumpa besok. Jangan bekerja semalaman. Aku pasti tahu"

Dengan sentakan sebal, Hyukjae mematikan mode memo "Sialan, kalau begitu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tuturnya "Aku mana bisa tidur kalau kau tidak ada"

Dia melaju menembus keramainan jalanan kota Seoul, sedikit kemacetan di darat dan lalu lalang Airbus di atas sana. Setidaknya ini bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktunya untuk sampai ke rumah pria itu pikirnya.

Rumah pria itu, pria yang beberapa hari lagi akan menikahinya, pria dengan kehidupan yang berbeda 180 derajat darinya, pria luar biasa kaya yang diinginkan oleh seluruh gadis di Korea Selatan atau bahkan dunia, tapi sayangnya pria itu malah tertarik pada gadis seperti dirinya. Anggap saja itu salah satu keberuntungan untuknya. Gadis yatim yang bekerja sebagai polisi, mengabdikan dirinya untuk Negara.

Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat pintu gerbang rumahnya, rumah yang terletak di salah satu daerah elite yang terlihat asri karena di sekelilingnya ditanami pepohonan yang cukup rindang. Rumah besar yang lebih terlihat seperti puri daripada rumah karna saking besarnya.

Hyukjae melewati gerbang dengan sedikit berharap melihat lampu menyala dimana-mana. Kibum membatalkan pertemuan itu, menyelesaikannya dengan cepat atau pria itu ketinggalan transportasinya. Pokoknya pikir Hyukjae Kibum ada di rumah. Ia melangkah senyum hangat tersungging diwajahnya, namun lenyap dengan cepat saat Yesung, si kepala pelayan berjalan menghampirinya. Pria berwajah datar sedater bokongnya, yang anehnya dipekerjakan oleh Kibum sebagai kepala pelayan.

"Ada tamu untukmu" ujar Yesung dengan nada menghina "Sudah menunggu"

"Dengar ya, aku tak merasa memiliki janji dengan siapapun. Itu pasti bukan –"

"Hyukkie!" jerit Kyungsoo dan melompat dengan sembrono. Ia menangkap Hyukjae dalam pelukan erat yang nyaris merobohkan mereka berdua, tergeletak di lantai "Kau terlambat sekali. Saat aku ke sini Kibum baru akan pergi, dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa kalau Jaejoong dan Heechul mampir kesini. Jaejoong ingin melakukan pengepasan untuk gaunmu dan Heechul sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo! Mereka ada di ruang tamu. Oh, Yesung, makanannya luar biasa. Terima kasih"

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya" Yesung tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Tidak ada deskripsi lain bagi ekspresi cerah yang memancar dari wajah kaku Yesung sebelum pria itu kembali lenyap ke koridor.

"Ayolah, Hyukkie cepat"

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar punya pekerjaan –" tapi Hyukjae sudah diseret ke ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya "Oh, oke, baiklah"

Kyungsoo mengenakan baju terusan ketat berwarna merah, dipadu dengan kemeja tembus pandang warna putih yang dibiarkan terbuka. Wanita itu berjalan sambil menyeret Hyukjae dalam sepatu berhak runcing setinggi lima belas sentimeter, menuju ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada dua wanita cantik yang salah satunya ia kenal bernama Jaejoong si perancang pakaian, wanita itu duduk dengan anggun di sofa, mengenakan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam dengan kaus hitam ketat melekat di tubuhnya yang dipadu dengan blazer bermotif garis-garis abstrak, ia memakai sepatu berhak sepuluh setimeter. Di sebelah wanita itu duduk seorang wanita lain yang mengenakan hotpants berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih tipis yang melekat di tubuh wanita itu.

"Hai, aku Heechul" wanita dengan rambut hitam legam itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang ramping "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Detektif" lanjutnya dengan tatapan menilai.

"Heechul ini pinata rambut" Jelas Kyungsoo dengan suara yang cerah-ceria "Dia yang akan menata rambutmu"

"Hah?" Hyukjae merasa darahnya terkuras dari kepala dan membanjiri kakinya "Oh, yah, aku tidak …" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah "Kurasa aku tidal –"

"Gratis" Heechul menggumamkan dengan suara yang mirip besi berkarat "Karena kau adalah teman Kyungsoo" ia meraih segenggam rambut Hyukjae dan meremasnya "Teksturnya bagus. Beratnya bagus. Potongannya jelek"

"Dengar, senang bertemu kalian, tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan"

"Oh, jangan begitu dong" Kyungsoo menempel ke lengan Hyukjae seperti lintah "Semua orang ada di sini untuk mulai mengerjakanmu"

Sekarang darah mengalir keluar dari jemari kakinya "Mengerjakan apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kan kau akan menikah, kita harus mulai bersiap-siap dari sekarang. Kau tahu? Perawatan tubuh"

"Apa? Tapi Kyungsoo aku –" Hyukjae menghentikan apapun yang akan ia katakan saat melihat wajah memelas Kyungsoo.

"Hyuk, ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, kau kan sahabatku, setidaknya biarkan aku ikut terlibat dalam persiapan pernikahanmu. Aku tau ini tidak bernilai –"

"Oke, oke, mari kita mengerjakan diriku"

Ini tidak terlalu buruk, Hyukjae memutuskan. Tidak jika dibandingkan dengan perang urban. Dan sebagai polisi veteran delapan tahun, aku sudah biasa menghadapi bahaya.

Ia yakin matanya terbelalak seperti kuda panik ketika Heechul mengetes gunting rambutnya.

"Hei, mungkin kita bisa –"

"Serahkan saja pada ahlinya" Sahut Heechul. Hyukjae nyaris mengerang lega ketika wanita itu meletakkan kembali guntingnya "Coba kita lihat dulu"

Heechul mendekat, tak bersenjata, tapi Hyukjae mengamatinya dengan waswas. Heechul menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan tangannya, matanya menyipit, ia mulai bergerak ke atas kemudian ke sekeliling kepala Hyukjae, melewati rahang, naik ke tulang pipi "Struktur tulangnya lumayan" ia menyetujui "Siapa yang kau gunaka?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengukir wajah"

"Tuhan"

Heechul tertegun, terkekeh, lalu melontarkan tawa membahana, mirip suara penyihir dalam dunia dongeng "Aku suka detektif ini, Kyungsoo"

"Dia yang terbaik" ucap Kyungsoo

Heechul menempelkan kepala Hyukjae ke dadanya "Warna ini juga hadiah dari Tuhan ya?" ia terkekeh sendiri, menyentak kepala Hyukjae kembali, dan menarik semua rambut ke belakang "Matamu bagus. Alismu perlu sedikit diperbaiki, tapi kita bisa merapikannya"

Hyukjae memejamkan mata yang baru saja dipuji, dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri apa pun yang terjadi, rambutnya akan tumbuh lagi.

"Oke basahi dulu" Heechul mendorong kursi dan penumpangnya yang enggan ke wastafel portable, menurunkan punggung kursi sampai leher Hyukjae ditopang slot berbantal "Pejamkan matamu. Nikmatilah teknik keramas dan pijatan nomor satu"

Kata-katanya memang terbukti. Jemari mahir Heechul membuat suasana hati Hyukjae menuju semacam dunia relaksasi. Lamat-lamat ia terbuai dengan aroma bunga yang memenuhi udara.

Beberapa hari lagi ia akan menikah, bukan formalitas ataupun kontrak tapi sebuah janji yang akan diucapkan dihadapan Tuhan. Agak aneh memikirkannya karna dulu ia berniat untuk tidak menikah, karna ia seorang polisi, mengabdikan diri pada Negara adalah satu-satunya hal yang terbaik. Tapi sepertinya gagasan itu telah runtuh menjadi butiran debu yang terbang tertiup angin semenjak pria itu datang. Pria dingin dengan segala pesonanya, mengikat Hyukjae sampai ia tak berdaya.

Hyukjae sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang pernikahan, tidak bergeraksampai sesuatu yang dingin dan lengket dibalurkan di wajahnya. Ia menjerit.

"Apa-apaan ini –"

"Facial saturna"Heechul membalurkan lebih banyak cairan kental berwarna abu kecokelatan itu "Ini akan membersihkan pori-porimu seperti penghisap debu. Kau tidak boleh menelantarkan kesehatan kulitmu. Kyungsoo tolong keluarkan Sheena"

"Apa itu Sheena? … ah lupakan" dengan satu getaran tubuh Hyukjae kembali memejamkan mata "Aku tidak mau tahu"

"Sekalian saja mendapatka perawatan menyeluruh" Heechul membalurkan lebih banyak lumpur ke bawah rahang Hyukjae, jemarinya yang cepat bergerak naik "Kau tegang. Mau kunyalakan program VR yang nyaman untukmu?"

"Tidak. Ini saja sudah cukup, trims"

"Mau menceritakan padaku tentang lelakimu?" dengan sigap Heechul membukakan jubah yang dikenakan oleh Hyukjae, meremas payudara Hyukjae dengan tangan penuh lumpur. Ketika mata Hyukjae terbuka dengan kaget, ia tertawa "Jangan khawatir aku tidak menyukai kaum hawa. Lelakimu pasti akan sangat menyukai dadamu begitu selesai kurawat"

"Beberapa hari lagi dia baru berhak menyentuhnya. Lagipula dia menyukaiku apa adanya ko"

"Yeah, tapi penghalus payudara Saturnia ini nomor satu di kelasnya. Mereka akan terasa seperti kelopak mawar. Percayalah padaku. Lelakimu itu suka menggigit atau menghisap?"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya lagi "Mana kutahu. Aku tak pernah bertanya"

Hyukjae mendengar air mengalir, kemudian Heechul kembali dan menggosokkan sesuatu ke rambut dengan aroma vanilla yang menggiurkan

Orang bersedia membayar untuk ini, Hyukjae mengingatkan dirinya. Sejumlah besar uang yang bisa menguras kartu kredit mereka.

Mereka pasti sudah gila. Ia tetap memejamkan mata saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah diletakkan di atas payudara dan wajahnya yang berlumur lumpur.

Sungguh gila, pikirnya, kemudian ia sedikit mengerang saat kakinya dipijat. Kakinya dicelupkan ke sesuatu yang hangat namun anehnya nyaman. Kakinya diangkat lalu diselimuti. Kemudian tangannya menerima perawatan yang sama.

Ia memejamkan mata lebih erat saat mendengar suara gunting, merasakan tarikan ringan, sisir menyusuri rambutnya. Ini Cuma rambut, penampilan kan tidak penting, ujarnya dalam hati.

Tuhan jangan biarkan ia menggunduliku, doanya dalam hati.

Heechul membalut rambut Hyukjae dengan turban perak "Ini termal" Heechul memberitahu Hyukjae saat ia menegakkan punggung kursi "Ada penyubur akar di dalamnya"

Hyukjae mencermati bayangannya di cermin. Mungkin kulitnya memang terlihat cerah, dan ketikajemarinya mwenyusurinya dengan waswas, memang terasa halus. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat sehelai rambutpun di kepalanya "Aku punya rambut dibawah situ kan? Rambutku?"

"Tentu saja. Oke, Jae dia milikmu selama dua puluh menit"

"Akhirnya" Jaejoong berseri-seri "Buka jubahmu" perintahnya

Walau sedikit enggan Hyukjae membuka jubahnya. Jaejoong menghampirinya sembari membawa sesuatu yang putih dan licin. Hyukjae terkesiap kaget saat wanita itu melilitkan benda itu di perut Hyukjae dan mengaitkannya di punggung. Tangan lentik wanita itu terulur ke balih bahan. Menyesuaikan posisi payudara Hyukjae. Sambil membungkuk Jaejoong menarik sehelai panjang bahan ke antara kaki Hyukjae, mengaitkannya, lalu melangkah mundur.

"Ah"

"Wow, Hyukjae. Lidah Kibum akan mendarat di kakinya saat dia melihatmu memakai itu"

"Apa ini?"

"Variasi korset Merry Widow" dengan sigap Jaejoong menyempurnakan pengepasannya "Aku menamakannya Curvaceous" wanita itu menghadapkan Hyukjae ke depan cermin.

Hyukjae menatap cermin, memandang takjub bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Bahan itu terlihat sedikit mengilap, seolah basah. Pakaian dalam itu merampingkan pinggul, dan mendorong payudaranya ke tingkat baru yang mengagumkan.

"Yah… kurasa ini… bisa untuk, kau tahu, malam pengantin"

"Untuk malam apapun" Ujar Kyungsoo setengah melamun "Jae, buatkan juga untukku"

"Sudah, dengan satin Rascal Red. Nah, Hyukjae apa ada yang terasa kesempitan?"

"Tidak. Ini… nyaris tidak terasa"

"Bagus"

Rumahnya gelap, karna memang ini adalah waktunya bagi semua orang beristirahat. Namun ia terbangun karna suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar orangtuanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang sedang memohon entah pada siapa. Dengan rasa penasaran yang bergelut dalam dirinya, gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman, menuju kamar orangtuanya.

Pintunya sedikit terbuka, gadis kecil itu melihat dari sela-sela pintu. Disana, di dalam kamar orangtuanya dia melihat seorang pria, wajahnya asing, gadis itu tak pernah melihat orang itu.

Tangan dan kaki ayahnya terikat, pria asing itu berada di atas ranjang, dibawah pria itu ada ibunya, ibunya meronta-ronta dengan keadaan tak berbusana tangan dan kakinnya terikat ke sisi ranjang, mulutnya tersumpal kain.

"Lepaskan istriku, dasar brengsek!" Ayahnya berteriak sambil berontak.

"Diam dan nikmatilah Lee Sungjin. Lihatlah betapa istrimu sangat menikmati saat tubuhnya dijamah oleh laki-laki lain"

"Bedebah, sebenarnya apa mau mu? Dan apa salahku padamu?"

Pria asing itu turun dari ranjang, menghampiri ayahnya "Sebenarnya kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, tapi ada seseorang yang menginginkan kematianmu"

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku, lepaskan istriku"

"Ckckck tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku akan membuat ini menjadi sedikit menarik. Aku ingin menyiksamu dulu, baru aku akan membunuhmu. Sedikit bermain-main dengan istri cantikmu, anggap saja itu bonus untuk klienku" pria asing itu kembali naik ke atas ranjang, merangkak di atas ibunya "Nah, mari kita mulai permaianannya cantik. Lee Sungjin nikmatilah pertunjukkan ini, anggap ini sebagai hadiah menjelang kematianmu"

Gadis kecil itu melihatnya, melihat saat pria itu menciumi tubuh ibunya, ibunya meronta, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, ayahnya berteriak. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Takut. Ia ingin menjerit, meminta tolong tapi suaranya tak keluar.

Ia hanya terdiam, kaku, ketakutan, dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Menyaksikan orang asing itu memperkosa ibunya. Ayahnya berteriak, meronta dari ikatannya. Gadis kecil itu ingin masuk, menolong orangtuanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, takut, terlalu takut. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, bersembunyi di tempat persembunyiannya, meringkuk, menutup telinganya dari jeritan-jeritan ayahnya. Air matanya terus menetes, tak ada isak tangis. Beberapa saat kemudian suara jerita ayahnya menghilang, ia ingin keluar memastikan keadaan orangtuanya.

Gadis kecil itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat orang asing itu berjalan menuruni tangga. Gadis itu menunggu, menunggu sampai orang asing itu pergi. Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup ia keluar dari kamarnya, sekali lagi berjalan ke kamar orang tuanya. Kali ini pintunya tertutup, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, menghampiri ayahnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan pisau yang tertancap di dadanya, ayahnya bersimbah darah. Gadis kecil itu beralih, naik ke atas ranjang, ada ibunya disana tak berbusana dengan pisau tertancap di dadanya.

Gadis itu menangis, kali ini isakan demi isakan keluar dari sela bibir mungilnya, ia meringkuk, membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya, memanggil-manggil ibu dan ayahnya.

.

.

"Hyukjae. Hyukjae"

Hyukjae terbangun. Dengan panik ia bergegas duduk, tungkainya saling mengait, membuatnya terjerembab jatuh ke lantai.

"Hyukjae"

Hyukjae langsung tersentak menjauhi tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya, kembali meringkuk manakala isakan dan jeritan memenuhi lehernya.

"Kau barusan bermimpi" Yesung berbicara dengan hati-hati. Mendekati Hyukjae layaknya ia mendekati serigala yang terperangkap "Kau mimpi buruk"

"Menjauhlah dariku. Pergi sana. Jangan dekat-dekat"

"Aku akan membantumu naik ke kursi" setelah mendudukkan Hyukjae di kursi, ia menghampiri kotak kayu dan mengeluarkan selimut. Mata wanita itu melebar akibat shock.

Yesung berbalik, berderap kea rah Autochef. Tangannya gemetar. Itu tidak mengejutkannya. Jeritan Hyukjae membuat darahnya seolah membeku dan mendorongnya untuk berlari secepat mungkin ke suite wanita itu.

Setelah menenangkan diri, ia membawa gelas berisi air ke Hyukjae "Minum ini"

"Aku tidak mau"

Yesung menyisihkan minuman itu, kemudian keluar dengan niat menghubungi dokter pribadi Kibum. Namun malah menemui Kibum di tangga.

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah tidur ya?"

"Hyukjae. Dia –"

Kibum menjatuhkan tas kerjanya, menyambar kerah Yesung "Dia terluka? Dimana dia?"

"Mimpi buruk. Dia menjerit-jerit. Dia tidak mau menurutiku. Aku meninggalkannya di suite pribadinya"

Kibum mendorong Yesung ke samping, berlari menuju suite milik Hyukjae. Kibum mendapati Hyukjae bergelung seperti bayi, gemetar. Emosi bergolak di dalam hatinya, kemarahan, kelegaan, kepedihan dan rasa bersalah. Ia memerangi mereka semua dan menggendong Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, sayang"

"Kibum" Hyukae gemetar, kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kibum saat pria itu duduk di kursi sambil memangku Hyukjae "Mimpi itu"

"Aku tahu" Kibum memdaratkan ciuman di kening lembab Hyukjae. Mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Dia memperkosa ibuku. Membunuh orangtuaku, Kibum"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

Oke, saya tahu masih banyak ff yang belum selesai tapi entah kenapa saya pengen nge-remake novel J.D. Robb in death series dengan pair KiHyuk. Jarang ada pair itu kan. Maaf kalo ada typo yang bertebaran.

Ff ini baiknya dilanjut atau di hapus? Saya tunggu respon dari readers sekalian.


End file.
